List of Might and Magic titles
This is a list of media related to the Might and Magic series of computer role-playing games. Might and Magic was originally created by New World Computing, and was later produced by The 3DO Company and Ubisoft. This list contains all officially released, scheduled, and canceled Might and Magic media, as well as some fan made add ons. Computer games ''Might and Magic * ''Might and Magic Book One: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum (1986) * Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World (1988) * Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra (1992) * Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen (1992) * Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen (1993) * Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven (1996) * Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor (1999) * Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) * Might and Magic IX (2002) ''Heroes of Might and Magic *Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest'' (1995) *''Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars'' (1996) :*''The Price of Loyalty'' (1997) *''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia'' (1999) :*''Armageddon's Blade'' (1999) :*''The Shadow of Death'' (2000) :*''In the Wake of Gods'' (2001) (fan-made) *''Heroes Chronicles'' :*Heroes Chronicles: Warlords of the Wasteland (2000) :*Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld (2000) :*Heroes Chronicles: Masters of the Elements (2000) :*Heroes Chronicles: Clash of the Dragons (2000) :*Heroes Chronicles: The World Tree (2000) :*Heroes Chronicles: The Fiery Moon (2000) :*Heroes Chronicles: Revolt of the Beastmasters (2001) :*Heroes Chronicles: The Sword of Frost (2001) *''Heroes of Might and Magic IV'' (2002) :* The Gathering Storm (2002) :* Winds of War (2003) :*''Equilibris'' (2003) (fan-made) *''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' (2006) :* Hammers of Fate (2006) :* Tribes of the East (2007) Spin-offs and related titles * King's Bounty (1990) * Swords of Xeen (1993) * Arcomage (1999) * Crusaders of Might and Magic (1999) * Warriors of Might and Magic (2000) *''Heroes of Might and Magic III: In the Wake of Gods'' (2001) * Heroes of Might and Magic: Quest for the DragonBone Staff (2001) * Legends of Might and Magic (2001) * Dragon Rage (2001) * Shifters (2002) * Might and Magic Mobile (2004) * Dark Messiah of Might and Magic (2006) * Heroes of Might and Magic Mini (2006) * Heroes of Might and Magic Online (cancelled) * Heroes of Might and Magic Kingdoms (TBA) * Might and Magic Mobile II (2007) * King's Bounty: The Legend (2008) * King's Bounty: The Armored Princess (TBA 2009) * Might and Magic: Clash of Heroes (TBA 2009) Collectible card games * Heroes of Might and Magic IV (2005) * Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Storm Winds * Heroes of Might and Magic V Novels * Might and Magic Book One: The Dreamwright (Geary Gravel, 1995) * Might and Magic Book Two: The Shadowsmith (Geary Gravel, 1996) * Might and Magic Book Three: The Worldcrafters (Geary Gravel, cancelled) * Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist (Mel Odom, 2001) External links *[http://www.heroesmini.com/ Official Heroes of Might and Magic Mini website] *[http://www.dgagames.com/HMM/SW_Cards.html Official Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Storm Winds card game website] *[http://www.dgagames.com/HMM/HMM5.html Official Heroes of Might and Magic V card game website] *[http://www.fantasticfiction.co.uk/g/geary-gravel/dreamwright.htm The Dreamwright] at Fantastic Fiction *[http://www.fantasticfiction.co.uk/g/geary-gravel/shadowsmith.htm The Shadowsmith] at Fantastic Fiction *[http://www.fantasticfiction.co.uk/o/mel-odom/sea-of-mist.htm The Sea of Mist] at Fantastic Fiction *[http://www.celestialheavens.com/viewpage.php?id=1157732639 News post about the cancellation of The Worldcrafters]